yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Magician (arquétipo)
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Mago" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Magician" (, Majutsushi), also unofficially known as "Pendulum Magician", is an archetype that consists of both Spellcaster monsters used by Yuya Sakaki and Continuous Spell Cards used by Yusho Sakaki in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. They first debuted in Starter Deck 2014 with "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician". The archetype is related to the "Odd-Eyes" and "Performapal" archetypes, both of which are also used by Yuya. Due to their Japanese names, a number of older cards, such as "Time Wizard" and "Night Wing Sorceress", also fall into this archetype. Also, several older cards, such as the "Dark Magician" archetype and "Magician of Faith", include "Magician" in their English names but are not part of this archetype. However, because TCG and OCG support for this archetype only works on Pendulum Monsters and Continuous Spell Cards, neither have been an issue. Membros Pares Some "Magician" Pendulum Monsters are paired, with each member of a pair having the same naming scheme of the other but representing an opposing concept, and most of the time a Pendulum Scale that allows a wide range of Levels for monsters to be Pendulum Summoned if placed with it. Additionally, each pair supports a particular Special Summoning method. Z-Arc Another group of "Magician" Pendulum Monsters, usually called "Z-ARC Magicians" or "Four Dragon's Magicians", are based on the Four Dimension Dragons. They are all Level 4 monsters who each possess both an Attribute and a Pendulum Effect that mimics their respective Dragon's effect at the cost of destroying themselves, and are always treated as one of those Dragon's archetype. They can also Summon their corresponding Dragon by using themselves and another appropriate monster as Material. In tandem with "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm", they can also Summon the "Supreme King Dragon" counterparts. The Pendulum Effects for the Scale 1 members are Trigger-based, while the Scale 8 members are Ignition-based. Estilo De Jogo Usually opening off of the search and 1 turn protection effect of "Pendulum Call" Spell Card: "Dragonpit Magician" and "Dragonpulse Magician" both have Pendulum Scale effects to "Discard 1 Pendulum Monster" to Destroy an opposing card on the FIeld. "Ebon Illusion Magician" can also use them as targets to Banish any opposing Card on the Field. While opening off of "Wisdom-Eye Magician" was much the same: except, instead of "Dragonpulse", "Oafdragon Magician" is used as a Pendulum Scale to recovers "Wisdom-Eye" and be Special Summoned to recover a target for the "Discard 1 Pendulum Monster" effects mentioned above. The last key component of this archetype, without speaking of combinations with other archetypes, is the three Tuner Monsters. "Tuning Magician" and "Nobledragon Magician" can both Special Summon themselves from the Hand or Graveyard. Potentially be used for two Synchro Summons each in the same turn. The third Tuner Monster: "Harmonizing Magician" Special Summons any other "Pendulum Magician" from the Deck but cannot be Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck and repeat it's effect without the help of "Oafdragon". Summoning a Level 3-7 "Pendulum Magician" Monster that are, in turn, useful as Material for "Nirvana High Paladin" or "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon" the two boss Monsters of this and "Odd-Eyes" archetypes. Just remember to leave the fifth Monster slot open. Since "Wisdom-Eye Magician" and "Pendulum Call" are both currently restricted: "Sky Iris" for the "Odd-Eyes" and "Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer" are recommended to Add additional Pendulum Scales. "Pendulum Call" can be recycled by the effects of "Enlightenment Paladin" and "Nirvana High Paladin". "Performapal Skullcrobat Joker" can search any "Odd-Eyes", "Pendulum Magician" or "Performapal" when Normal Summoned and can be repeated by using "Majespecter Unicorn - Kirin" to Return "Skullcrobat" to the Hand. "Xiangsheng Magician" and "Timebreaker Magician" have the Monster removal effects for this archetype, 1-for-1 style each turn. "Odd-Eyes" Monsters are an asset for this archetype, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" can search for the vast majority of "Magicians" by destroying itself in the Pendulum Zone and "Sky Iris" can search for additional Pendulum Scales for extra consistency. "Xiangke Magician" has the highest ATK of all "Magician" cards and can Negate the effect of a LIGHT monster; this Monster (alongside Dragonpit Magician) is most often seen when this archetype is used to support "Dark Magician", "Odd-Eyes" and "Red-Eyes" archetypes that all have powerful Rank 7 Monsters. "Nobledragon Magician" is usually used as support for "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" but can also be used with any Level 4 Monster to Synchro Summon "Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon", which in turn; can Special Summon a Pendulum Scale to extend a combo or usually make a Rank 7 play off of "Dragonpit Magician". As with other Pendulum-based archetypes, the "Dracoslayer" archetype can be used with this Deck, with "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" or "Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" being the main components to Summon their Extra Deck counterparts in "Ignister Prominence", "Majester Paladin", and "Dinoster Power". All three of those monsters provide support to Pendulum Monsters by destroying Pendulum cards to return other cards to the Deck, searching out Pendulum Monsters from the Deck, and protecting Pendulum cards from being destroyed by the opponent, respectively. The "Z-ARC Magicians" can also be used in the Deck as their Scales of 1 and 8 are within the normal range of the Magician archetype while being Level 4 at the same time. However they play rather a bit differently than the rest due to having a bigger focus on self-destruction, as well as the "Pendulumgraph" cards, both "Astrograph Sorcerer" and "Chronograph Sorcerer" and finally "Supreme King Z-ARC". Their monster effect upon destruction also force your opponent to think twice before Negating their Summon and destroy them, and thus, protect other Pendulum Summoned monsters. Also, any of your opponent's attempt of negating their effect and destroying the "Z-ARC Magcians" will only backfire as it can be activated again. For notes on the Four Dimension Dragons, see the "Odd-Eyes" archetype. As per the Master Rule 4, "Pendulum Magician" are now drasticallty devastated with the usual power of Pendulum Summon greatly limited and only up to 3 Spell/Trap cards to use as the 2 Zone are Pendulum Zones. Combined with the 2 "Pendulumgraphs", the Player may only use up to 1 Spell/Trap card at a time. But the Master Rule also enhance the destruction power of "Timebreaker Magician" and "Time Pendulumgraph", which can now completely breaks the opponent's Link Summon, and to the worst extent, Extra Link. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Mist Valley Apex Avian Monstros Pêndulo * Acrobat Magician * Archfiend Eccentrick * Astrograph Sorcerer * Black Fang Magician * Chronograph Sorcerer * Dragonpit Magician * Dragonpulse Magician * Double Iris Magician * Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer + Archetype * Magical Abductor * Majespecter Raccoon - Bunbuku to search: * Majespecter Unicorn - Kirin * Oafdragon Magician * Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon + Archetype * Performapal Skullcrobat Joker * Stargazer Magician * Timebreaker Magician * Timegazer Magician * Purple Poison Magician * Wisdom-Eye Magician * Xiangke Magician Monstros Reguladores * Nobledragon Magician * Tuning Magician * Harmonizing Magician * White Wing Magician Monstros de Fusão * Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon * Supreme Arcanite Magician * Supreme King Z-ARC * Starving Venom Fusion Dragon Monstros Sincro * Arcanite Magician * Clearwing Fast Dragon * Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon * Enlightenment Paladin * Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer * Nirvana High Paladin * Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon Monstros Xyz * Daigusto Emeral * Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon * Ebon Illusion Magician * Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer * Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon * Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon * Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon * Queen Dragun Djinn (if running the "Odd-Eyes" archetype) * Timestar Magician Magias * Amazing Pendulum * Miracle Synchro Fusion (if running "Supreme Arcanite Magician" or "Supreme King Z-ARC") * Pendulum Call * Pendulum Impenetrable * Pendulum Rising * Pendulum Shift * Pendulum Storm * Pot of Riches * Sky Iris * Summoner's Art Armadilhas * Echo Oscillation * Extra Buck * Imperial Iron Wall (If not using "Z-ARC") * Magician's Circle * Pendulum Back * Pendulum Reborn Decks Oficiais Magician Official V Jump Deck Monstros Pêndulo * Dharma-Eye Magician * Dragonpit Magician * Dragonpulse Magician * Nobledragon Magician x2 * Oafdragon Magician * Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon x3 * Performapal Silver Claw x3 * Performapal Skullcrobat Joker x3 * Stargazer Magician * Timegazer Magician * Wisdom-Eye Magician x3 * Xiangke Magician * Xiangsheng Magician Monstros de Fusão * Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon x3 Monstros Sincro * Clear Wing Synchro Dragon x3 * Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon x2 Monstros Xyz * Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon x3 * Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon x2 * Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon x2 Magias * Dark Hole * Harpie's Feather Duster * Mystical Space Typhoon x2 * Pendulum Call x3 * Sky Iris x3 * Summoner's Art * Terraforming Armadilhas * Call of the Haunted * Compulsory Evacuation Device x2 * Torrential Tribute x3 "Supreme King Z-ARC" + "Pendulum Evolution" Deck Monstros Pêndulo * Astrograph Sorcerer x3 * Black Fang Magician x3 * Chronograph Sorcerer x2 * Double Iris Magician x3 * Stargazer Magician x2 * Supreme King Gate Infinity * Supreme King Gate Zero * Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm x3 * Timebreaker Magician x3 * Timegazer Magician x2 * Purple Poison Magician x3 * White Wing Magician x3 * Wisdom-Eye Magician x2 Monstros de Fusão * Supreme Arcanite Magician x3 * Supreme King Z-ARC Monstros Sincro * Enlightenment Paladin x3 Monstros Xyz * Timestar Magician 3 Magias * Duelist Alliance x2 * Miracle Synchro Fusion * Star Pendulumgraph x3 * Wavering Eyes Armadilhas * Time Pendulumgraph x3 Categoria:Arquétipos